jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Lord Nighthawk
Nighthawk, one name he always went by. He was a renowned bounty hunter and duelist, though the combination of those two things is what led to his inevitable death. He was a master and father, loving the dark side while also teaching himself his own methods. History Nighthawk was born on an unknown mandalorian world during a time of struggle and war. his parents lost him at some point, and the young nighthawk found his way to a freighter on it's way to malachor V, a world that would constantly act as home to him and his family. The Master's teachings Nighthawk was raised with the dark side of the force. his master had found him on the ravaged planet. his master, Lord Sinistro taught him everything from a saber to the most advanced force moves. nighthawk had surpassed his master, becoming stronger than he ever was. In a blatant move, nighthawk took up his newly created Light Zweihander and cut his master in half in one fell slash. A time of creation nighthawk began to delve into science during his time on malachor, developing a fascination for machines. His true love was of droids, which eventually led to the founding of his first company Nighthawk Droid Inc.. This company was well received and eventually branched out into the new Nighthawk Enterprises. His love also showed through inventions, creating many different machines and weapons. Some of his most notable creations were the Weapon Gauntlet, Force Rifle, and his most prominent invention Force Amplification Systems. He spent most his time developing new technology and ideas, implementing them in his duels. The son is born During a strange time, Nighthawk found a woman and the two had a child. A child by the name of Illuscio Blackhawk. Nighthawk raised his son more like an apprentice than anything, teaching him the ways of the dark side, deception, and the honor code of his heritage. Blackhawk was learning quick, though would not surpass his master yet. The Final Hit Blackhawk was hired for a job after his son's birth. It was a simple job, knock off some hutt crime lord. He had been well used to these types of assassinations. He did not realize though who this hutt was, that it was actually one of the most renowned duelists Brijus Tiure. He prepared his weapons, force rifle and escape routes. Taking care to stay out of sight, he readied his shot. Nighthawk located Brijus, and waited as he began to care for what appeared to be a sick hutt. NIghthawk fired, but brijus could sense him somehow, dodging at the last to leave the hutt to take the lethal shot. Brijus, having just lost a friend, challenges nighthawk to a duel to the death. Nighthawk never left a contract and thus accepted. The duel was close, but nighthawk was defeated. In his last dying moment, he pressed a button upon his gauntlet, activating a baradium bomb wired through his suit, attempting to kill brijus with him. It failed as brijus escaped with severe injuries. Nighthawk was not so lucky, for he had died in the attempt. The Ethereal Plane Nighthawk was left to haunt the hutt worlds, waiting for his son to grow and perform the ritual for his return. Appearance Nighthawk was a very tall man, standing 6'2". He had dark, short cut hair, and would always be seen in black armor and his zweihander. He had scars on his face, though they weren't always noticeable. He was a muscular warrior, that was shown in his choice of weapon, the zweihander. He had been reffered to as "the invisible tank" before, as he was a master of illusion and concealment, while during a fight he was a hardened warrior that fought like a tank. Abilities and powers Nighthawk was a master of deception like his son after him. He could form large scale illusions that would prepare him for a sneek attack of immensely deadly proportions. By combining this with his mastery of force speed and cloak, nighthawk would create devastating attacks that would hit before the opponent knew anything. The Zweihander Being his favorite weapon, his zweihander was a pivotal point in his combat style. The giant blade allowed him to almost always have a guard up, while showing no signs of any defensive measures. The sheer size of the blade would even allow illusions of a more in depth feel, hiding attacks and movement's behind the blade. The Deception style During his fights, Nighthawk had invented his own combat form, deception. It was similar in certain ways to vaapad, and even soresu, as it was mostly defensive but also unpredictable. In combinations with his illusionary ways, blackhawk could strike his opponents well before they knew anything was happening. This ability was later edited slightly and adopted by his son, Blackhawk. Category:Characters